List of common NetSpeak words/ Phrases
Main Article: Internet Slang lol Speak ORLY/ O RLY~ '''Oh really? '''NO WAI~ No way! Cheeze~ cheese Wut/ Wat/ Wa~ '''What '''Iz~ is Dat~ that Y Halo Thar~ Hello Liek~ Like Mite~ Might Kat~ '''Cat '''Bai~ Bye Tha~ the Im here 2 has sum fun!~ '''I'm here to have some fun! Basically anyway of writing a word differently but still pronouncing it� the same way. Abbreviations '''LOL~ Laughing Out Loud ABT2~ about to something BFF~ Best Friends Forever AKA~ Also Known As BBL~ be back later BF~ 'Boyfriend' or sometimes 'Best Friend' g2g~ Got to go (I have to leave) IDK~ I don't know IDC~ I don't care K~ Okay KK~ Okay L8R G8R~ '''Later Gator (good-bye) '''ILY~ I love you {don't be confused, this doesn't always mean "Love, love" it's usually refered to a friend} RL~ Real life (not on the internet) IM~ '''Instant Message '''PM~ Private Message NM~ Not much or Never Mind JK~ just kidding! (no offence! or just joking!) BI5~ back in five minutes B4N~ Bye for now BTW~ By the way c-ya~ See you EZ~ easy FYI~ for your information Info~ information Grats~ Congratulations! BBL~ Be Back Later FWD~'''forward {as in E-mailing} '''GF~ '''Girlfriend '''GRRR~ (They are growling) ASAP~ As soon as possible B/C~ because W/O~ with out GTG~ got to go GR8~ GREAT b4~ before BRB~ be right back C U l8r~ see you later Def~ Definitely NE1~ Anyone PLZ or PLS~ please PMHT~ '''Pardon my hashtag (#PMHT) '''QT~ cutie R U~ Are you? sk8r~ skater S'UP~ What's up? Thx~ thanks TY~ thank you U2~ you too VM~ voice mail WDYT~ what do you think? XOXO~ Hugs and Kisses Ya~ yeah ZZZ~ Tired, bored 2moro~ tomorow 2nite~ Tonight OMG~ Oh My God! JAM~ Just a minute Mistakes zOMG!~ (zoh-MY-God) or (zoh-M-G)� sometimes shows even stronger feeling than OMG! '---!!1!!!111!!~' added to the end of a excited statement Change the 'Y' to an 'eh' Bunny~ bunneh Funny~ funneh happy~ happeh etc.... Other Kawaii~ (Rhymes with Hawaii) Japanese for cute. Mostly used by Anime fans and Otakus. Otaku~ (Oh-ta-ku) Japanese slang that is used to describe overly obsessed fans (not always of anime.) Moe~ (Mo-eh) Japanese slang that is used to describe a strong interest in a certain style of a character in Anime, Manga, video games and Dating Sims. For Example, Some one could be� attracted to an Anime girl that wears glasses. This is known as Glasses-Girl Moe. n00b or newbie~ Originally used to describe a person new to using the internet. It's now mostly used to insult someone by saying that they don't know anything. elite/ leet/ l33t~ the opposite of n00b. Someone who knows a whole lot about the net. I, the admin, am a l33t, for example. Uber~ (Über) German for above or over. It's means that something is ultimate, above all other, the best, tops, to the extreme, etc.' ''This is uber lame! = This is really lame!' '''Nom~ '''A word used on the Net to mean that someones chewing, biting, or eating something. '''Pwned, pwnd, '''pwn'd', pwn3d, pwnt, poned, pawned, or powned~ When someone is defeated or humiliated. ''You just got pwn'd!'